


I'm Sorry, I Lied

by P3rm1s0p3rd0n



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3rm1s0p3rd0n/pseuds/P3rm1s0p3rd0n
Summary: I said I would be strong. I wasn't.





	I'm Sorry, I Lied

To Mr. Wright,

I promised that I would be strong. That I wouldn't flinch at the suggestion that I loved men. That I would hold your hand in public when we knew we wouldn't be caught. I didn't.

Instead I was afraid and made you afraid to be open. To be out.

I'm sorry that your sister hates me because I took you away. I'm sorry but, sweetheart there just wasn't another way. I'm too weak to let others see. To let others know that you complete me.

And now you're gone and I don't know if it's because of me. Because I was weak. Because I couldn't help you. You're gone and you took my heart with you so now all I have left is to wait. Because I am weak and you weren't.

Now my friends want me to be strong and I don't know the word. Whenever I think of strength I think of you. Of what you went through. Of what you're going through.

Now my friends are gone, taken by the same thing that took you.

Bravery.

But I'm still here. I'm still a coward. I'm still weak. I lied when I said that I would become whatever you need me to be, twenty four hours and seven days a week.

_-Love,_ _Shotgun_


End file.
